


Never Orgasmed

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Rhys, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fem!Rhys, Femrhack, Fingering, Top Jack, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack discovers Rhys has never had an orgasm from her boyfriend and makes a vow to change that.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Never Orgasmed

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from the Rhack Hive Discord server!

Rhys, Vaughn and Yvette sat in their favorite booth at their favorite restaurant. She laughed as Yvette shivered. “And let me tell you! He can always get me to orgasm, but last night, it was just raw and wild and _glorious_!”

“So you’re forgiving his boring personality, I take it?” Vaughn asked.

“Listen, he may be dull to have a conversation with, but… Mmmm… is he ferocious where it counts!”

Rhys flushed as she laughed. “Well, if you’re happy, we’re happy.”

Vaughn winced. “Still nothing, then?”

She shrugged. “He said he was too tired to really get into it.”

Yvette’s brow quirked. “But not too tired to stick his dick in you.”

“I know, I know, it’s just that we’ve been together forever and is it _really_ that important that he’s never given me an orgasm? We’re a pretty okay team…”

A voice suddenly spoke from the booth behind Rhys. “It abso-fuckin’-lutely is!” They all jumped and looked to find Handsome Jack glaring at them over the back of the booth.

Rhys covered her mouth to hide a surprised gasp. The other two went silent as Jack’s head disappeared and then reappeared as she stood at their table, hands on hips, radiating anger.

“The fact that you think it’s not that important says it all!” Her voice was beginning to rise. “You matter too, sweetheart, and if he can’t take the time to please you in the most intimate way, he’s not going to be there for you in every other way.” Rhys shrunk down as patrons of the restaurant began to look, Handsome Jack’s voice and words catching their attention. “He’s nothing but a selfish twat! You are way too sexy to settle for someone who can’t see past their shriveled balls!” She pointed at Rhys, who sank low to get away from it. “You listen to me, princess. He’s a self-centered jackass and he’s not going to change, not if you’ve been together for _years_ and he hasn’t given you _one_ single fucking orgasm! You absolutely need to dump this idiot and when you do-” She leaned in, her voice suddenly quiet, lips quirking upwards. “Give me a call and I’ll show you what one feels like.” She reached for Rhys’ phone and swiped the lock screen away, grunting at Rhys’ lack of security. She typed on it before snapping a picture of herself. She handed it back and winked.

As Hyperion’s CEO stormed out of the restaurant, Rhys stared with wide eyes at his two best friends. They stared back for a long time before Yvette finally spoke. “You gotta dump him.”

* * *

It was a month later that Rhys saw Handsome Jack again. She was tasked with sharing a review along with a few others in the grand office. Rhys wondered if Jack would remember her, but as they got in, she seemed to have no interest in Rhys. It made her relax and she was able to give her report without any hiccups. As she turned to leave like the others, Jack called to her.

“Not you, wait here.”

Rhys nodded and took a seat in the chair opposite Jack. The CEO listened to the other reports, her eyes flicking to Rhys every now and then. Rhys pretended to be focused on her ECHO pad, patiently waiting for whatever doom may come her way. Rhys could feel the dread swallow her as the last person left, leaving them alone.

It was silent. Rhys looked up to smile hopefully at Handsome Jack. “Was there something I could help you with?”

“You never called me.”

Her eyes widened. Jack _had_ remembered her. “Oh…” She flushed. “I hadn’t… I hadn’t realized you were serious about it…”

“I don’t joke about that. Are you still with him?”

Her cheeks were really hot now. She shook her head, eyes flitting to the floor.

“Good, he didn’t deserve you.” It made her look at Jack, catching the curve of her smile and the light behind her eyes. “Now, are you interested in women?”

“I’ve never been with one-”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Her chest fluttered. “Yes…”

“Great, and what about me?”

“You’re my boss…”

“Pretend you don’t work for me and we’ve met at a bar, would you want to get to know me?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“Perfect.” She stood. “Let’s go.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “What?”

“You think I’m letting you get away again? Nuh uh, cupcake, I don’t have that much patience. We’re doing this now, come on.”

Rhys stood up, unsure. “What about my work?”

“Ditch it, I’ll write an email later.” When Rhys still hesitated, Jack huffed. “Look, princess, if you don’t want to we don’t have to.”

“It’s not that…” Her fingers twisted together.

Jack turned to her fully, waiting.

“I’ve only ever been with my ex…” She could hear the warble in her voice and it made her wince.

“Ah.”

Rhys flinched. She was pathetic, she’d only been with one person, how would she seem so desirable to someone like Jack?

Jack was standing in front of her now, grinning. “We’ll take it however slow you want it, kitten.” She took Rhys’ hand and squeezed it. “I can assure you that it’s going to be a thousand and one times better than you’ve ever experienced.”

Her cockiness made Rhys giggle. Her hand relaxed in Jack’s. “Okay.”

The excited grin on Jack’s face made her stomach flutter. She pulled Rhys to the elevator and as the door closed, she tugged Rhys close, kissing her. It was tender, it was deep, and it was full of need. Jack kissed her like her life depended on it and it caught Rhys off guard. She’d never been kissed so feverishly that she stumbled into Jack, clutching onto her for stabilization.

Her breath was short when Jack finally pulled away. “Been thinking about that for a long time.”

Rhys’ breath shook as she spoke, brows knitting together, confused. “Kissing me?”

Jack looked sympathetic. “That’s messed up.” She pushed Rhys against the wall, kissing her again and pressing her leg between Rhys, sending intense shudders of pleasure through her. She gasped. Jack kissed her neck. “Sugar, you’re about to experience what real passion and intimacy is.”

She looked at Rhys, eyes full of a craving Rhys had never seen before. Jack did not look away, her gaze purposeful and it made Rhys fidget, not sure how to act. She smirked and placed a gentle peck on Rhys’ nose as the elevator opened to Jack’s penthouse. “C’mon, kitten.”

As they entered the bedroom and looking the enormous bed full of deep, rich colors, Rhys realized she had no sexy lingerie on. She was working, so there was no need. She was wearing her most comfortable undergarments, which meant they were worn, stained and not attractive.

Before she could say anything, Jack was kissing her again and pulling her to the bed. She removed Rhys’ clothes, kissing over her chest, tasting the soft skin and nipping up the neck. Rhys forgot about worrying, a moan slipping through her lips she hadn’t expected.

“Shit,” Jack hissed. “You’ve got more ink.” She took a step back to stare at Rhys.

Already flushed, Rhys nodded shyly, nervousness creeping back into her mind.

Then Jack grinned and it made her shiver. “You keep getting better and better, kitten.” She came back to Rhys, kissing her shoulder where her tattoos started. “This is sexy as hell. Why don’t you get undressed completely while I get some things ready.” She turned to her closet, stripping as she went.

Rhys couldn’t help but linger on the woman as she crouched in her closet. She was a gorgeous woman and crouching like she was, Rhys could see the muscles flex. Those muscles would be holding her and being used on her. The idea flipped her stomach over and settled low. She turned away and unclasped her bra and slid off her underwear.

“How big was that jackass?” Jack called. “I don’t wanna get something bigger than what you’re used to.”

“What?” As Rhys turned back around, Jack was holding two strap-ons. “Oh…” She pointed to one. “That… That one…”

Nodding, Jack stripped completely and slipped it on. She grinned when she saw Rhys watching her. “Like what you see?”

Rhys nodded, eyes wide. She could not believe what was about to happen and that it was happening with _Handsome Jack_.

“Good.” She indicated for Rhys to slide back on the bed and crawled after her. “It’s all about you today, pumpkin, just relax and let Jack rock your world.”

Rhys nodded.

Jack settled next to her, propped up on an elbow. She smoothed over Rhys’ stomach, kissing up her chest to her neck. “If it gets too intense and you need to stop, tell me.” Her hand cupped Rhys’ breast, her thumb flicking over a nipple. It _zinged!_ through Rhys, making her suck in her breath. Jack played with her breasts, her lips and teeth brushing and scraping the flesh. Rhys arched into Jack’s hands, already lost.

A hot hand worked its way down Rhys’ body, massaging her thighs. They fell open for Jack readily. She kissed Rhys, fingers dipping into her folds to roll slow circles over her clit. Rhys breathed heavily into Jack’s mouth, desperate hands gripping the back of her neck.

“You ever play with yourself, Rhysie?” Jack asked.

“Sometimes…” Rhys whispered. Her body rocked into Jack’s hand.

“Do you rub yourself like this?”

“No… It’s usually quick.”

“Mmm.”

The pressure was building inside Rhys and she couldn’t hold back any longer. She ground hard against Jack, pulling Jack close and practically yelling. Her body shivered as she slowed, but Jack’s hand did not.

She had not expected that and now she was realizing what Jack’s words really meant. Within moments, she was orgasming again, her voice more free and loud. She had never been so vocal before and she almost stopped, but then Jack spoke, erasing any further thought.

“This is the best sight I’ve ever seen, kitten.” Jack caught a nipple in her mouth, suckling it while she played with Rhys. Rhys gasped, intense and wonderful sensations spreading throughout her body from multiple places. Sure, her ex had played with her breasts, but never like this.

“Fuck!” She gripped the sheets as she was rocked again to orgasm.

“You are sexy as hell,” Jack said, her hand stopping. She kissed over Rhys, now moving over her and between her legs. “I bet you taste amazing, too.”

Her eyes grew as Jack settled down, face dipping low, tongue reaching out for the first lick. It was warm and wonderful, tingling everywhere and curling her toes. Jack moaned, licking her more deeply, hands grasping her thighs and pushing them wider.

Rhys did not know what to do, she wanted to wriggle and grind, but she did not want to suffocate Jack. Her hand itched and before she knew it, it was smoothing through Jack’s hair. She pulled away quickly. “I’m, I’m sorry.” Without stopping, Jack grabbed her hand and brought it back to her head. Rhys clenched the hair, tugging it as her hips rolled. “I’m… Jack, I’m gonna…” She hissed, wanting to warn Jack so she would not get messy, but Jack swiped her tongue harder and it sent Rhys over before she could say anything more.

She came against Jack’s face, pressing into it, pulling Jack’s hair as Rhys’ head fell back. Jack repeated this, giving Rhys several orgasms before finally relenting, her smile wet and large across her face. She kissed Rhys’ thigh. “You doin’ okay, baby?”

Rhys let out a shaky laugh and nodded. “Great!” she sighed.

“Good,” she said, crawling over Rhys. She sank the dildo between Rhys’ legs. “You ready for this?”

* * *

Rhys was exhausted. She had never felt so tired from sex in her life. Her lids were heavy, the sheets were ruined and Jack was grinning and kissing her. Her body tingled.

“You look pleased.” Jack lay next to her, hand lazily draped over Rhys’ stomach.

Rhys did not have the words, so she pulled Jack into a deep kiss, one that left both of them breathless. “Jack this was… Thank you.”

“Anytime, all the time, sweetness. You’re irresistible.”

She giggled. “So are you.”

“Let’s get a bath, a bath is always needed after intense sex.”

Rhys stretched. “That sounds amazing.”

“Mhmm!” Rhys took a moment as Jack left. She smiled, the water turning on in the distance, her chest light as air. She slowly pulled herself off the bed. They would definitely have to do this again. No doubt about it.

The water was already at Jack’s stomach when Rhys entered. “Wow, this is a nice tub.” Bubbles from the jets rolled over the surface.

“It’s one of the perks of being CEO. Hop on in, kitten.”

Rhys did, the warm water instantly soothing her sore body. She sat next to Jack leaning against her. “Mmm, this feels nice.”

“You like being with the richest and most powerful woman in the universe?”

Eyes closed, head resting on Jack’s chest, Rhys nodded. “This has been the best day ever.”

“Would you ever think of being-”

“Yes,” Rhys sighed.

There was a deep laugh from Jack. “Already got ya addicted, huh?”

Rhys kissed Jack’s chest. “Mhmm.” Rhys’ lips curled upward as her hand landed on the cock Jack still wore. Languidly, she moved to sit on Jack’s lap, easing herself down the dildo. She kissed Jack, rolling her hips and moaning against those chapped lips.

“Damn, sweetheart, look at you wanting more.” She moaned, nibbling Rhys’ neck.

The water sloshed as Rhys bucked into Jack, her sensitive body responding immediately. Jack’s breath was heavy, hands grasping Rhys’ ass. Any idle chat was forgotten as they fell right back into each other, lids heavy, eyes clamped on each other. Rhys feathered her fingers into Jack hair, pulling it slightly as they kissed. Her lips hurt, but she couldn’t get enough.

Jack dropped her head into Rhys’ breasts, heaving and moaning into them. She kissed them, biting the soft flesh as she rocked into Rhys. The momentum spilt water onto the floor. Rhys got louder, leaning into those teeth.

No longer able to hold back, Jack thrust into Rhys, chasing her own orgasm. Rhys followed her, faster and faster until they were both curled into each other.

Jack hissed, biting Rhys’ breast again as Rhys settled off the cock and onto her lap. She rested her head against Jack’s neck.

“I’m starting to think I awoke a little sex beast in you.”

Giggling, Rhys flicked her tongue over Jack’s nipple, making the CEO catch her breath. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
